Save Me
by Angel of Tsuki
Summary: [YaoiAhoneai] Will anyone save me? What happens when naruto gets depressed. strong language, cutting, ITACHI!


**Anime**: Naruto

**Paring**: ItaNaru

**Genre**: Angst/Romance

**Warnings**: Cutting, Strong Language, and Yaoi/Shone-ai/Slash/ Boy on Boy lovin' You no like click the bac button. Kinda AU.

_ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru_

Who's going to fuckin' save me?

Will it be you? Doubtful.

'Cause you see it's your fault I'm sitting here like this.

I'm in a fucking corner, Eyes blank, with blood dripping down my fuckin wrists.

You say you love me yet you can't see beyond the mask.

I laughed the loudest? Who'd of known that I would be this kind of kid?

But you know, it's not all your fault. In fact it's all mine.

I push you away so I won't get hurt again. 'Cause I know that if I let you in you'll leave me too.

You think you and your fuckin' gang can help me. The only way to help me is to kill me. Kill me like they killed my parents. The parents I didn't get a chance to know. Kill me so I won't have to suffer the nightmares. Of watching them kill my Brother, Your brother, and all the others close to me. So I'll push you away, like I should have done to everyone else.

"You say you love me, Itachi. But how can you love a murderer" I asked you one day. You said to me that I wasn't a murderer. That those deaths were the mistakes of other people, that I hadn't killed your brother. That without Your brother's death you never would have noticed the skinny little teen that was his best friend. I cried for the first time since I was little that day. You just held me, whispered soothing things to me. I feel asleep that day in your arms, for the first time. It was the first night that I didn't have one of the nightmares, which had haunted me since I was little. When I awoke later that night you weren't there. I cried. I cried so hard. I thought that you had left me like every other person I had ever known. I cried so hard I didn't here you come in. when you came over to me and asked why I was crying again I was shocked. I flung my self at you. You were surprised I could tell but you hugged me back. I felt so safe right then. You later took me with you to that gang of yours. The Atkatsuki. Everyone was so nice to me. I know that even now. You all tried to save me. But how can you fix something that has been broken so that the pieces are so small that you can't find them if dropped. I know you all tried, I just didn't want it. No matter how hard you tried I just couldn't bring myself to accept the help offered.

As I sit in this corner, with the blood dripping down my wrists, I van hear you approach my door. You walk in and I can see the shock reflected in your eyes. You sigh. I cringe. You're never angry with me. Ever. That might be the one thing I hate about you. You walk up to me. I watch as you rip your shirt. You wrap that strand of cloth around my wrist.

"Why?" I hear you ask. I don't know why. I love you. Yet, you suffer. You suffer cause of who I am. Cause I won't let you in. cause I continue to stay broke. I hurt you. That's why. I tell you as much. You chuckle slightly and pull me into your lap. I look up to you, puzzled. You just kiss my nose and tell me you love me. you look straight into my eyes and say

"I love you Naruto." Then you lean down again and this time you kiss me full on the lips.

"I love you too." I say back when we break for air. I smile. A real smile. Not one of those fake ones I give everyone else. A real smile. It's not big but It's a start. I yawn. You stand up with me still being held by you in your arms. You walk over to the bed and set me down gently. I start to fall asleep. I can hardly notice while you slip my shirt and pants off, leaving me in my boxers only. I wake up a little more at the cool breeze I can feel on my bare skin. I watch as you undress down into your boxers. You slide into bed next to me. I'm shivering now from the cold. You flip the blankets over us and you wrap you r arms around me.

"Goodnight Koi" you whisper in my ear.

"Good night. Love you." I slur with my voiced laced with sleep

"Love you to." He whispers then gently kisses my forehead. Then I loose the battle to stay awake, to the darkness that had been luring me since I had made my cut.

_ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru_

Hey People. This is my first attempt at angst and ItaNaru. Hoped you liked it. I dunno if I should do a chapter in Itachi's pov or not. This is my first fic where I didn't have my oc's Tsuki and Nami. Well tell me what you thought Minna. See you next time(whenever that is) Ja ne

Death


End file.
